1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for deploying a wing of a guided missile, and more particularly, to an apparatus for deploying a wing of a guided missile capable of deploying a rotary wing centering around a fixed wing fixed to the guided missile and maintaining the deployed state of the rotary wing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A guided missile mounted at an aircraft, etc. is accommodated in a launcher under a state that a wing thereof is folded. Generally, the guided missile has to be accommodated in the launcher under a state that a wing thereof is folded with an angle of approximately 104˜ 110° in a longitudinal direction thereof in order to prevent a restriction on an outer diameter of the launcher and an interference with other components.
The guided missile mounted at the launcher under a state that a wing thereof is folded is separated from the launcher, and then the wing is automatically rotated thus to be deployed so as to be in consistent with a longitudinal direction of the guided missile. Then, the deployed state is fixed thereby to allow the guided missile to freely fly.
The wing deploying/fixing components have to be installed at a narrow space inside the wing so as not to be outwardly protruding so that an aerodynamic drag of the wing can be minimized.
In the conventional art, a torsion spring or a torsion bar has been used in order to deploy the wing.
However, in case of using the torsion spring, an entire volume of the wing deploying apparatus is increased. Also, the torsion spring can not be installed in plurality due to a limitation of a shape of the wing and a chord length.
In case of using the torsion bar, a folding of the wing can not be implemented due to a limitation of an allowable torsion force of the torsion bar. To solve the problem, a length of the torsion bar is increased. However, it is difficult to increase the length of the torsion bar due to several limitations.
Furthermore, fixing the wing of the guided missile that has been deployed simply and firmly is not easily implemented. Also, when the deployed state of the wing has been fixed, a free play is generated thereby to serve as an obstacle at the time of the guided missile flight.